


Danganronpa: Academy of Annihilation

by Astrobbits



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrobbits/pseuds/Astrobbits
Summary: Hope's Peak isn't the only school for gifted juveniles, Unmai Academy isn't top tiering but it's the best the ultimate Mathematicion could do.





	1. Introduction I

_Hey,_  
  
_Wake up._  
  
_Wake up!_  
  
"Hn-"  
  
_Jeez, you're a deep sleeper aren't you?_  
What was THAT? sounds like the most annoying voice you've ever heard. you groan, rubbing your neck with your pounding headache.  
  
"Where...-"   
Your eyes search the room with plain walls and a chalk board at the front of the room, vines hanging from it with moss on the floor. You can only assume that this place has been abandoned, what a horrible time to have amnesia. You glance at the floor, eyes wondering before you catch a look on a reflective surface of a shard of glass, tilting your head to look at you features.  
  
You have shaggy pink hair, unusually light pink hair, with teal eyes behind your circular glasses and a small mole near your mouth. Interesting.   
you look down at your clothes, making a little 'o' with your mouth. A dark teal jacket with a yellow bowtie wrapped around your neck setting on a cream dress shirt, and over that another teal colored sweater vest, black dress pants and black dress shoes.  
  
_Fitting for the ultimate mathematician, right?_  
  
Mathematician? Oh, right. This was... Unmai Academy..? Right?  
  


Well, now all you need to remember is your-  
  
"Hey!"  
  
You scream like a little girl, tripping over the leg of a desk and falling straight on your butt and of course your glasses fell right off your face. Ha! Priceless.  
  
  


"Oh my stars, are you okay?" A female voice questions, great, you just embarrassed yourself in front of a girl.  
  


You tap the floor for your glasses, until you see a blurry hand hold them in front of you.  
  
"Here, Let me help you up as well."   
She reached out and have you her other hand, of course you took it, having you glasses in hand.  
  
You put on your glasses, Looking up at the girl who helped you up. And oh wow.  
  
She had tan skin, light freckles on her face with purple eyes, with short black hair with a little braid to the side, secured with a purple bow.  
She wore a black shirt that showed her mid-drift and a white skirt, a purple and bluish jacket hanging one of her elbows and the other fully propped up on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Kasumi! Kasumi Suta, and you are?"  
  


Ah, of course. Your name. That was... A predicament.  
  
_D.. ki… na.. sh.. I.._  
  
What?  
  
_Deki Kanashimi._  
  
You push you glasses to the brim of your nose.  
"Deki… K... anashimi?"  
  
"Aha! He speaks! Well, nice to meet you Deki!." She extends a hand your way.  
  
You shake it. "A pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

You let go of Kasumi's hand, looking around the room for a minute before turning back to her.

"Do you know how we got here?"

She'd tap her chin with her finger, thinking for a small moment. "No.. Not that I can remember."

You give her a sympathetic smile, before going back to your melancholy expression.  
"Me neither, I was hoping that this would all be dream but it seems like we can't always get want we want."

She laughed at that. "Seems so.."

You'd stand at the front of the room for a moment, your mind wondering, till you noticed there was a door right next to you, nice going Kanashimi. You have glasses for a reason, kid. Before you'd get to turn the nob, Kasumi popped up behind you.

"So, since we're stuck here, what's your talent?"

Talent? Oh right, we went over this in your head, goodness you can be dense sometimes.

"Mathematician, you?"  
"I'm the Ultimate Astronaut!"

Ah, fitting, she does seem like she'd know a lot about astronomy.

"Interesting, well, I found a door."  
"Oh sweet!"

You both walk out, to be greeted by a hardwood floor with multiple cracks and moss between them, seems like you're at the edge of the hallway, you begin to walk; Kasumi following you nervously, her arms crossed in a hunched position, the both of you then stumble upon other door, you'd honest grab the nob before a voice shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Leave me alone y-you!-"

Oh, that, hm. That didn't sound good. Kasumi gave you a confused look like she knew that voice, pushing you lightly from the door and opening it herself.

The classroom looked exactly the same to the one you were just in. A boy with white hair and light blue eyes huddled in the corner. He was wearing a pinkish and red mixing shirt with a bolt of magenta decorating it, red pants and also black and green sneakers. In the middle of the room stood a girl, with weirdly shaped buns and pigtails at the bottom with blonde frontal bangs.

"Are you alright? do you need assis-"  
"NO! I-I don't need your 'assistance!"

Kasumi let out confused noises, one of her eyebrows raising higher than the other.  
"Satoshi?"

Ah, she DID know the voice then.

"Sumi! T-Thank god, t-this thing- was g-gonna-"  
"I am an Android! Not a thing." She..? They looked rather displeased.

"whatever you are! Was gonna attack me."

Kasumi sighed, smacking her face with her hand.  
"You know him?"  
"he's my brother."

Oh, they look NOTHING alike. NOTHING. Maybe one of them was adopted-

_Don't think like that you moron! Both their parents must've had unique looks!_

Ah, okay then?

"Satoshi! Don't be so rude!"  
"WHAT?"

The android had her hands behind her back, dressed rather formal for a school, I guess. She wore a black blazer over a white dress shirt, black tie and black shirt, with socks that reach her knees and black shoes. You walk up to her extending your hand.

"Deki, Ultimate Mathematician. You are?"

She gave you a small smile before shaking it. "I am MSU, but I go by Miyoko, Ultimate Android."

"Nice to meet you Miyoko." strange, MSU? what does that mean..

Kasumi held onto her brothers arm, as he looked to the side, she gave a strained smile.  
"So sorry about my brother, miss! He has trust issues."

She yanked on his arm and he looked at Miyoko and then at me.

"Satoshi Chui, Ultimate Conspiracist…" Strange, they don't share the same last name.

"Deki."

Kasumi let go of his arm, smiling at Miyoko, "I'm Kasumi by the way! Miyoko, yes? I heard you guys introducing each other!"

"Yes! that's me!"  
"Well, great to meet you! Deki, should we get going?"  
"I guess so.."

Miyoko put her hands behind her back one more, as Satoshi tried to get his distance away from her, walking in front of Kasumi as all of you walk out of the room.


End file.
